1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sports equipment and more particularly to an improved archery bowstring release device.
2. Prior Art
Various types of mechanical archery bowstring release devices have been developed to improve shooting accuracy. The hook or ledge type is very popular. It usually involves a simple metallic or plastic hand-held ring or the like with a hooked projection adapted to engage the bowstring at a single location. When the bowstring is fully drawn and the bow has been fully aimed, the archer turns the ring or allows it to rotate so that the bowstring suddenly slips off the projection and is released. With such a device it is somewhat difficult to exactly reproduce the angle and movements relating to the draw and release from shot-to-shot. Moreover, there is a danger that during the draw, the archer will inadvertently allow the device to slip, prematurely firing the arrow.
So-called rope releases are more desirable in this respect since they usually involve a more or less slip-proof rope retainer. Moreover, the ropes which wrap around and are used to draw the bowstring dampen undesired inaccuracy-producing bowstring vibrations during release of the bowstring. However, in order to release the bowstring from most rope releases, certain hand movements are necessary which are difficult to reproduce from shot-to-shot.
So-called complex trigger-type releases reduce the hand movements which are necessary to trigger the release of the bowstring but are either so complicated and expensive to make so as to be of doubtful use to the average archer or are subject to substantial wear in use, due to the substantial forces imposed on the sear elements of the trigger.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved release device which would be durable and inexpensive, free of rapid wear and simple to use. Such device should be capable of promoting increased shooting accuracy by being capable of being triggered with a minimum of hand movement. Preferably such device could be used in a plurality of shooting modes.